starwarstgwfandomcom-20200214-history
Exuss Prime
Exuss Prime (pronounced EX-us PRYM) is a desert planet run by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Landscape Exuss Prime is known for its vast deserts, quicksand, sandworms, sand beasts, and overall treachery. There are a few tropical jungles on the surface of the planet, but they are very scare. Countless cities and settlements are scattered around the world. There is only 15% water on the planet, but the jungles' rain fall have supplied inhabitants for thousands of years. Exuss Primeans have adapted to this hard lifestyle. Quicksand Quicksand is relatively common in Exuss Prime, but it isn’t as common as travelers say it is. Exuss Primeans know how to escape the danger, but the visitors of the planets and beings that are a different species are generally reported as being “swallowed” by the sand. In the ancient tongue, quicksand was called “Noijeva” (NOY-he-VUH), and it translated into “ancient spirit”. Primitive Exuss Primeans thought that it was a living lifeform. Exploration Circa 15,100 BBG, explorer Numa Gamal (Fograk) discovered an area great for building a settlement. He and his Exuss Primean slaves prepared to build it. By 15,075 BBG, the city was officially finished and entitled “Muva City”. All of the slaves were freed, and many Fograkis migrated to the city. Gamal’s further explorations led to the discovery of sandworms. These creatures lived beneath the surface of the desert and tore up whatever was above them. They had three eyes on their heads and were roughly fifteen feet in circumference. Luckily, Gamal and his former slaves were able to build impenetrable walls beneath the surface to prevent the tunneling of giant beasts in the residential area. The one thing more dangerous than sandworms were sand beasts. They lived on the surface of the planet. They lay flat on their bellies with sand over them. When an unfortunate being or animal walks over it, they are snatched up by the beast. Leaders All Exuss Primean leader terms are until the ruler dies. Leaders have been on Exuss Prime since 30,034 BBG, which was only a year before the First Battle of Exuss Prime. However, there was no official ruling system until 15,294. Crumba Nug (15,294 BBG to 15,253 BBG Crumba Nug was considered a terrible leader, although he was in charge of Exuss Prime for forty-one years. The civilians hated him, yet there were never any assassination attempts on him. Many of the inhabitants of his empire disliked him cause he put bans on everything. He died of an accidental fall from the palace balcony in 15,253 BBG. Gradba (15,253 BBG to 15,212 BBG) Gradba, although a dictator, was much welcomed into Exuss Prime’s palace. He provided a more secure rulership that didn’t involve any banning. He was a Trandoshan, but he spoke in five language, which was a rare feat for such a simple-minded creature. He died in 15,212 BBG in war. Humbaada Nue (15,212 BBG to 14,870 BBG Humbaada Nue came to the palace in place of Gradba. During his session in the palace, there was a serious water crisis. There was a major drought. Nue believed in a very strict religion, and he stood in the desert for three days with his palms facing outwards. Rumor has it that every day, water came from his hands. One Exuss Primean said “there was a lake the size of three banthas wide and two long by the time our ruler was done.” Nue made a makeshift militia and took them into the distant Saiba Jungle, which was said to have a large amount of flowing water. The troops dug a long channel to the lake that Nue built. Every day, the lake would be replenished from the water of the Saiba River. They didn’t realize that the water was tainted with the deganie parasite, and many civilians died. Nue was immune since he was a Sobrinian. Nue lived a good life and died of natural causes. Saio Gamna (14,870 BBG to 14,780 BBG) Saio Gamna was the first Exuss Primean to actually be leader in the official government. He had a more free way of ruling, and he formed a military built up of bounty hunters, Duros tradesmen, and Dug gangsters. The Second War of Exuss Prime broke out and became a legendary battle between Saiba Jungle Empire and the Exuss Primean government. All of the slaves that were in the jungle were freed and inducted into the Exuss Prime Palace as guards. The Saiba Jungle Empire’s culture collapsed, and the natives blamed it upon Gamna. The Sacred Court of Exuss Prime decided to turn the natives into slaves or soldiers. All of the young jungle Exuss Primeans were raised as regular civilians, while men were sent to work in the palace. The women were auctioned off as maids. Gamna was shot by his own men about a year later. Gahal Caj (14,780 BBG to 14,000 BBG Gahal Caj, a warlord, enjoyed destroying anyone who came into his path that was a member of a different government. He was in power for more than seven hundred years, and there were many assassination attempts. However, Caj developed a religion called “Cajism”, and many of the inhabitants liked and followed it. Those who stuck to their old religion were killed and forced to rot in the desert. When Caj ordered that all Dugs and Duros be killed by means of a blow to the head, several Exuss Primeans rebelled. All of the civilians kidnapped Caj, took him to the desert, and tortured him. The snapped all the bones in his hands, arms, and feet. They drilled into his eyes and used hot iron rods to pierce through his ears, nose, throat, and eye sockets. Category:Exuss Prime Category:Desert Planets Category:Separatist Planets Category:Articles with Redlinks